Behind the Scenes 'Hot for Teacher'
by heyitsmariahhh
Summary: Rehearsal's behind 'Hot for Teacher', some Bike friendship, some Plaine friendship, some general bro-ness, as well as some Finn angst.


Summary: Rehearsal's behind 'Hot for Teacher', some Bike friendship, some Plaine friendship, some general bro-ness, as well as some Finn angst.

It was another normal day in glee club; Mr. Schue talked a kit, Rachel talked even more, Mike and Tina flirted, Kurt and Blaine flirted even more. It was the same thing every day. And usually, when days seemed repetitive and boring, Noah Puckerman just zoned out completely, maybe even took a nap. But not today. No, today, he was thinking. It might surprise some people, but Puck thought sometimes. And today, all he could think about was Ms. Corcrin. Damn she was fine. Puck shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts; he tried thinking about anything else: girls, guitar, sex, football, glee club, anything. But all his thoughts led him back to Ms. C. Puck sighed and figured he'd deal with this the way he dealt with everything else; sing about it to these losers.

He knew what he had to do, but he knew he needed backup. Mr. Schue dismissed them then, and Puck stood up and called "Yo Finn, Mike, can you hang back?" Rachel rolled her eyes but said goodbye to Finn, Tina kissed Mike on the cheek and left with Mercedes, knowing better than to question Puck. He sat back down and gestured for them to do the same. He sighed and waited for Kurt and Blaine to leave the room before looking at Finn and Mike. He said "Bros, I need your help." Neither Finn nor Mike said anything, knowing there was something Puck was trying to get off his chest. "There's a song I need to perform in glee, but I need my boys to back me up."

Mike nodded and Finn asked "Okay, what song?" Puck answered immediately "Van Halen's 'Hot for Teacher'." Mike and Finn shared a look, questioning the song choice, but didn't say anything to Puck. He continued "I'm thinking I've got lead vocal and guitar, Finn you got drums and Mike you got backup vocals and dancing. We cool?"

Mike nodded and they stood up, Finn starting on the drum part, Puck figuring the guitar, Mike choreographing and learning to lyrics. After about 20 minutes, they called themselves together and tried the song out for a spin. Puck stopped in halfway through and threw down his guitar. "This sucks! Why can't we do this?"

Finn looked up at him and Mike took a seat and said "We're imbalanced. We need someone else to dance and do backup."

Puck nodded and asked "Who can we get to come who can sing, dance, and won't ask questions?"

Finn thought "None of the girls, they'd want answers."

Mike looked at him and said "So that leaves, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, and Mr. Schue."

Puck nodded "Not Artie, seeing as he can't do much dancing, Kurt's not suitable for classic Van Halen, Mr. Schue would demand answers… So I guess that leaves Blaine."

Mike stood up and took out his cell phone "I'll call him." He said as he started dialing Blaine's phone number.

Finn looked at Mike skeptically "Are you guys friends not, or something?"

Mike shrugged and said "Yeah I guess so." Holding the ringing phone up to his ear.

He smiled as Blaine picked up "Hey Blaine, it's Mike, are you busy?"

Blaine smiled at hearing Mike and he said "Oh hey Mike, and uh, no I'd love a distraction."

Mike laughed and said "Awesome, can you come to the choir room?"

Blaine thought for a moment "Yeah, sure, I'll be there in 10."

Mike smiled "Cool, see you soon, and wear something you can dance in." Puck looked at Finn's disgruntled face as Mike hung up and said "What? Still don't like Blaine?"

Finn looked at him "What do you mean?"

Puck shrugged "You give off a vibe you don't like him."

Mike nodded "Yeah, seems like you hate him."

Finn shrugged, unsure of how to answer without sounding like a complete asshole. Sure he didn't like Blaine, but was it really that obvious?

They decided to just wait until Blaine arrived to keep playing, so they all took a seaet and talked about nothing important until Blaine appeared in the doorway.

Mike got up and bro hugged him once Blaine walked into the choir room. He looked at Finn and Puck and asked "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Finn rolled his eyes at the shorter boy and Puck said "I need backup on 'Hot for Teacher' to perform it in glee club tomorrow."

They all wondered if Blaine would ask an unwanted question like "Why that song?" and they all looked at him. He didn't seem to notice their stares and he said "A personal favorite, what am I here for?"

Mike grinned "I was hoping you'd help me with backup vocals and dancing."

Blaine beamed and said jokingly "So much better than homework." Puck and Mike laughed and Blaine said to Mike "Alright, let's get going." He turned to Finn and Mike "If you guys want, Mike and I can figure out some choreography, while you get your parts down, and we'll jam in say, 20 minutes?"

Finn rolled his eyes again but didn't protest, Blaine pretended not to notice. Mike and Puck nodded and they all got started. Finn walked over to the drums and starting practicing his part, whiling simultaneously glaring at Blaine. Puck was messing with his guitar when he saw Finn looking at Blaine like he wanted to kick him in the crotch. He walked over to him and said "Dude seriously, why do you hate him so much?"

Finn sighed and said "I just don't like how he thinks he's better than everyone just because his dad has enough money to buy the school." Puck nodded, trying to get Finn to chill out and he said "But I thought you guys were cool, last year, and when we hung out over the summer."

Finn looked at his friend and said "That was before I really knew him."

Puck nodded ahain, and walked away, knowing not to push Finn any further. Blaine and Mike were in the corner, joking around and laughing as they danced. They began finalizing details and getting their moves down, when they reached the second half of the song.

Mike looked at Blaine as they tried to figure out what move to do next and he asked "How flexible are you?"

Blaine looked at Mike and seemed to get an idea from that question "What about something like this," he said, and he started singing the verse they were on, doing little dance moves when he reached the end of the line and jumped up and straddle kicked. He looked at Mike for feednack, and he grinned and held out his hand for a high five. Blaine beamed and hit his hand with his own, and they finished the song.

Mike turned to Finn and Puck and said "Let's run through it." They all started the song, and got lost in it; Finn going crazy keeping up with the drums, Blaine and Mike just having fun, playing around with their dancing, Puck losing himself in the lyrics, thinking about Ms. C., thinking about Beth.

He sang the song, meaning every word, and letting go. He finished the song and turned around to face his bros. he grinned at the three guys in front of him "Thanks guys, this was pretty frigging awesome."

Mike and Blaine grinned at each other and high fived again, Puck touched his fist to Finn's. Then, Blaine's phone vibrated. He took it out and read the message, his smile fading. He looked up at the guys "Um, I have to go, but I'll see you all tomorrow, great job today by the way Puck, on the vocals." He turned to Mike "If you think of anything to be improved upon, call me. Later guys."

He waved and walked out of the room, smiling at all of them. They watched him walk out and Mike said "Well that was fun." Talking about the performance.

Puck nodded "You guys choreographed faster than I expected, I didn't even know Blaine was even a dancer."

Mike nodded "Yeah, we work well together; Mr. Schue's having us come up with the choreography for sectionals too."

Finn didn't say anything, not sure if he could without rashing on the other boy. Mike looked at Finn and pondered asking why he hated Blaine again, but decided against it. He checked the time and said "I'd better run, going to dinner with Tina tonight. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Mike waved to Puck and Finn before departing for the parking lot. Puck smirked at inn and said "Alright man, I'm out of here, thanks for helping me by the way."

Finn nodded and touched his fist to Puck's one last time "No problem man, anytime."

Puck grinned cheekily and said 'Okay, see you tomorrow." He walked away and paused in the doorway out of the choir room. "Just some friendly advice though… you might want to try getting along better with your future in-laws." Puck winked at Finn and descended down the hall, smirking at Finn's face. He thought, even though he'd only said that to piss off Finn, he wouldn't be remotely surprised if it turned out to be true.


End file.
